Vegas Baby
by Just Ressa
Summary: A trip to Vegas brings out the magic between a certain couple. Just a one-shot fluff with Morgan and Garcia and gang. Reid's mom and Chris Callahan appearances too! Disclaimer: I don't down any Criminal Minds characters or the show. Please read and review!


Vegas Baby!

**_On a rare occasion when the BAU is slow and vacations days can be taken, our favorite team decides a trip to Vegas with Reid to see his mom might not be such a bad idea…_**

Rossi paced back and forth in Hotch's office, trying to work out all the kinks and pitfalls. A schemer at heart, Rossi enlisted Hotch's help in trapping Morgan and Garcia in a situation that could only end up good.

"Do you think it'll work?" Rossi asked.

"I'm certain that it will. I'm just wondering how they'll take us meddling in their affairs." Hotch answered.

"I'm not worried about that. Once it happens, I think they'll be happy enough. But these things must be handled delicately." Rossi said, mimicking the Wicked Witch of the West.

Hotch and Rossi laughed heartily until Reid interrupted them with a swift knock on the door.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked.

"Life", Rossi answered in between wiping his eyes. "What's up Kid?"

"Just wanted to double check our departure time. I believe everyone is here."

Rossi gave a look to Hotch who nodded and all three men exited the office, bags in tow.

Reid reached Morgan and JJ at top speed. "I think Rossi and Hotch are up to something." he mused. Morgan lifted one eyebrow at Reid. "Rossi and Hotch?" he said.

"Nah, not Hotch", JJ said. "Hotch never plots anything. Are you sure?"

Reid looked JJ square in the eyes. "When I walked in, they were laughing and when I asked what was funny, Rossi just said 'Life'."

"I wouldn't worry." JJ said. "But what I would worry about is where Garcia is. Has anyone seen her?"

"I'm here!" Garcia said, running up to the team out of breath and flushed. "I got stuck in traffic!"

"Good", Hotch said. "Wheels up in 30."

JJ and Will walked hand and hand to the plane, followed by Reid and Kate. Pulling his bag and hers, Morgan followed with an overly-excited, bubbly, Garcia beside him. Pulling up the rear, Rossi and Hotch followed, quietly finalizing plans.

"Should we really be doing this?" Rossi asked.

"It was your idea, Dave. Don't chicken out now." Hotch answered. "Besides, they'll thank us when this is over."

Sitting in his usual seat, Reid looked out the window just in time to catch Rossi and Hotch in a deep conversation before boarding the plane.

"I know they're up to something", he muttered to himself.

Arriving in Las Vegas, the team sat down they're bags, waiting for the car to take them to the hotel. In the vehicle, Rossi mapped out the room plan.

"So, Hotch and I are sharing a room." Rossi said.

"Well then, I guess I'm with Pretty Boy", Morgan said.

"Pretty Boy thinks you should guess again", Reid said. I got a cot with my mom. I'm spending as much time with her as possible before hanging out with you guys."

Garcia looked over at Kate. "Then I'm with you, right?"

Kate looked sheepishly at Hotch. "Nope. 'Fraid not. I'm with Chris." He's going to fly in and meet me later."

JJ looked over at Morgan and Garcia. "Don't even think about it. We're using this as a second honeymoon. No visitors." Will grabbed JJ's hand and kissed it. "You heard the little lady", said Will, in his Louisiana drawl.

Morgan leaned over and stuck his tongue out at Garcia. "Well I guess it's you and me Baby Girl."

Garcia glanced at Rossi and saw him wink at her. She had a feeling that they were being set up. She looked up at Morgan. "That's fine with me Sugar Plum."

The show started at 8 pm, so after arriving at the Paris Hotel, everyone meandered to their separate rooms.

"Mama, you sure you don't mind sharing with me?" Morgan asked.

"How many times have you spent the night?" Garcia asked.

"True, but that was on a sofa." Morgan said.

Garcia looked at him with a playful smile teasing her lips. "Are you afraid to spend a weekend with little ol' me?" She sang.

Morgan looked into Garcia's eyes. She just had no idea. This was going to be torture. Even if they were going to be in separate beds, spending a full weekend with his Baby Girl parading around in nightgowns, or catching a glimpse of her in a towel from the shower…

"Derek?"

The sound of her voice brought him back to reality.

"Never." He said, smiling at her.

"Then let's check in, Lover."

Walking down the hall, room 225 was last room on the left, with no other room surrounding it.

"Is this a suite?" Garcia asked.

"I think so." Morgan replied. "Further to the right is the ice machine and elevator. And back where we came past the stairwell is the other rooms."

"Wow." Garcia mused. "Talk about private."

That stirred Morgan's loins something fierce. A suite? A private suite where they couldn't be heard? Inwardly he groaned. If only Garcia were his. Best friends they were, and yes flirty sexual banter always around each other, but he wondered if she really knew just how much he loved her. How much he needed her. How she was his solace, his air, his everything.

Garcia sauntered around the room as only she could. "We couldn't be heard", she whispered to herself.

"What was that Baby Girl?"

"Nothing." She continued to walk around the suite. The room was beautifully decorated, with an amazing view of the water show from The Bellagio. They could do some damage in here. She let her mind wander for a moment. Silly chases around the room, ending with smoldering kisses on the sofa, on the floor, in the shower… But she wasn't his type. She knew that. He loved her, no doubt, but it was a best friend, confidant love. The line would never be crossed. But what fun it would be if it could be…

They both turned and looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes.

"Where is bedroom, Penelope?" Derek said, a little more huskily than he meant to.

"Around this corner, I think." Penelope said, her voice heavy with emotion.

Morgan followed Garcia around the corner and opened the double doors to a master suite with a king bed.

"I can take the sofa", Morgan said.

"You will do no such thing! This bed is huge!" Garcia said. "We can share." She whispered. 

Rossi was unpacking while Hotch went over the tickets.

"Do you think we even need to get tickets for those two?" Hotch asked.

"Probably not; but since it's on the BAU, why not?" Rossi quipped. 

Between kisses and hugs Will tried to have a conversation with JJ.

"So you think Rossi set them up?" Will drawled.

"I'm positive." JJ said. "Now no more talk!" She said as she playfully pushed Will onto the bed. 

Kate looked over at Chris as they played the slots machines in the lobby.

"So what show is this that we're going to see?" Chris asked.

"I want to say Blue Man Group, but it could be a magic show."

"What time?" Chris asked, dropping more coins into the slot.

"Around 8, I think?" Kate said.

"Good. We can get a few more hours in!" Chris said as he signaled the waitress for more drinks. 

"Spencer, you seem tense. Are you OK?" Spencer's mom asked, watching her son pace the floor idly.

"How did you know?" Spencer asked.

"A mother always knows". She said. "What's the equation?"

"I think Hotch and Rossi are up to something, and I think it involves Garcia and Morgan."

"Oh." She said. "Well honey, I think you're right. From all the things you've told me about those two, more than likely they used this trip to get them to recognize their true feelings for each other."

"You think?" Spencer said.

"I do. And don't be surprised if they get married while they're here. You know what this place does to people." 

Garcia came out the bathroom and bypassed the bedroom altogether. Looking at the huge bed that she and Morgan would be sharing later gave her chills beyond chills. She hadn't been this nervous since prom night.

"Garcia?" Morgan said as she passed by him on the sofa.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"We need to talk." Morgan patted the seat next to him on the sofa.

Nervously, Garcia slid down on the sofa as far away from Morgan as she could.

"Mama, what are doing over there? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were scared of me."

Garcia laughed timidly. "Not scared, no."

"Then what?" Morgan asked, sliding closer to her.

"I get feelings when I'm near you that I shouldn't have…"

Morgan arched an eyebrow. "What kind of feelings?" he said inching closer.

Garcia opened her mouth to speak, and no sound came out. Instead she reacted as only Penelope Garcia could. She kissed him.

"I'm so sorry, sorry," she stammered. "I mean, I wanted to, but I shouldn't have, but I needed to…"

Morgan put his finger to her lips to shush her. "Hush girl. Do you know how long I've waited for you to do that?"

"Really?" Garcia beamed.

"Really", Morgan said. "In fact, that's what I was going to talk to you about. I think we've been set up."

"I got that feeling too." Garcia said. "But I'm not who you want."

"Says who, woman? I love you."

"I love you too. But it's not that romantic love. Is it?" Garcia said hopefully.

Morgan rose from the sofa and extended his hand to her. "It is."

Leaning in for a quick kiss, Morgan led her past the picture window as the sky darkened outside. The lights from city twinkled around the room and in each other's eyes. Morgan cupped her chin in his hands as he placed a kiss on her nose.

"I can still sleep on the sofa. I am, after all, a gentleman."

"Are you mine?" Garcia asked.

"All yours. Until the end of time."

"Then I don't need a gentleman tonight", she said leading him to the bedroom. 

At 8:00pm, the team all stood outside the entrance to the magic show. All except Morgan and Garcia. Hotch checked his watch and then handed out tickets, issuing the extra two to Chris and Reid's mother, who tagged along.

As they walked in, Hotch leaned over to Rossi. "Are we even going to see them this weekend?"

Rossi looked back down the hallway towards the elevator to the rooms. "If my calculations are correct, we might not see them until it's time to go home."

Taking their seats, the team talked among themselves until the show started. As far as they were concerned, the magic had already started.


End file.
